dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Blazing Heart Festival
Blazing Heart Festival Can you survive the heat? This event ignites a +25% Defense & Health boost to all Fire Heroes! Recommended Heroes (Easy, Medium and Hard) : This Water Hero gets less damage from the Fire enemies, but he can deal boosted damage against them. His can daze a whole bunch of enemies, so they have a high chance to miss their attack. Beware Lady Valentine, her makes her immune to daze. Last but not least Yokozuna is a known who deals boosted damage vs Lady Valentine and her roguish Scarlet Hunters. : As a water based Healer she doesn't fear the rogues as they cannot land critical hit against Yasmin. Her ability is helpful vs Lady Valentines bodyguards, fire immune Burning Spirits. Yasmin also boosts her water allies with her . : As a Fire Hero he has boosted stats during this event. When fully ascended he can Lady Valentine easily, together with Yokozuna for daze debuff, his own Fire debuff abilities, and Abigail's attack boost. : IGOROK's abilities to deal damage to Fire enemies and his beefyness allows him to move as a nigh indestructible force of destruction. : Tough, impervious and able to weaken, Stone Fist fills the role of team taunter very well, and can also weaken your enemies to give you time of breathing space. : The Undead King's water element gives him a major advantage, and his Marked For Death, Guardian Strike and Armour Brake all make him an effective addition to your team. : Fast and very deadly against Fire, her ability to damage quick, get a shot in before the hunters and recharge team energy is a helpful edge to your team. Dungeon Infomation (Easy, Medium and Hard) Easy is the first dungeon, and it is not a major threat. You will only fight Scarlet Hunters and Pyromancers, while effective damage dealers, quite weak and easy pray to an all water team. Lady Valantines, although a scary enemy, is quite underwhelming on her own. A water team used against her will give her too much trouble to cope with. She'll go down pretty quick. Medium is the next challenge ahead, the the difficulty is really heating up. The Hunters and Fire Wizards are becoming more effective, and Fire Sprites now join Lady Valentines in the boss battle. The Hunters are a troubling threat, able to deal effective damage. Take an all water team, or at least a water taunter, to remove their CRIT chances and thus protect yourself from burning and being effected by the other Hunter's Pyromaniac. is a good choice here as she has the Fast trait, allowing her to get in a hit before the hunters can. The Lady of Love has some friends now, but still a weakness. The Fire Sprites are dangerous enemies indeed, but there is still no one to take the hits. It is still best to be careful as your team is likely to get burned, and they can go down quicker then expected. Focusing on the Sprites and being careful will result in victory. Hard. Now things start to get tricky. Dwarves start to show up, and they mean business. Given Perfect Swing, 's Sumo Stomp is ineffective against them. Their unknown chemicals also randomly debuff. Playing against these guys needs skill. Hard hitting water heroes, like , and are some your best options here. Once again, Lady Valentines stands with Fire Sprites to take you on. It is critical to take down those Fire Sprites before they can burn your team. 's PWN undead makes her very handy for this. 's weakening and 's daze helps too. Take down the fire sprites and the Lady of Love should fall soon after. Recommended Heroes (Very Hard) You can't take water heroes here, so a list of heroes without water is written here. : Thanks to the buffs given by this event, Pignius is able to hold on his own for a fair while. Given his fire element he also has a good burn resist. Combining Sucker Punch with debuffs can make him a good damage dealer too. : If ascended once or better still twice, Augustus is your best choice for a healer. Able to heal a little every round and having Aegis Wall and Lay on Hands gives him healing potential to keep your whole team hearty and going. : Even if he is nature, not all of us will have Augustus and is out of the question. So that just leaves NubNub. Taunt and keep him healing to hopefully keep him alive. : Keeping him alive might be an issue, however his ability to disease a wide variety of enemies is some of the best protection you can get for your team. Crowd Control lowering the enemy team's defense is also another helpful option. : A tough warrior able to deal effective damage, Dhaegon's advantage here comes from his Impervious trait. Anyone immune to burn is effective in this level. : Another Impervious character, Emily is not only very tough, but can also heal and resurrect, helping for the long dungeons. : Tough and hard hitting, Brom can deal damage quick and if ascended also gives the team some extra healing. Dungeon Infomation (Very Hard) This Dungeon is long and brutal. Having a healer of some form is a must. The quicker you can deal damage, the more chance you've got. A team that can deal damage quickly, can heal, is tough and can debuff the enemies is a team that is much needed here. Using characters recommended above can help a lot. Watch out for the Ember Council Primus mini boss. Disease counters this well. This boss fight it where it gets tricky. There a gels to taunt for the Lady of Love and Dwarves to hit hard. This isn't easy. Disease is the trick here, to weaken all the enemies' attacks. Keep healing is a must too. Chances are that your will probably find yourself having to use high leveled Water friends and revive potions, so prepare accordingly. Enemies Scarlet Hunters: These fire based "sisters" of Willow Swift have the abilities to daze like Indigo's , set targets on fire on any CRIT, and do boosted damage vs burned targets due their . Dungeons Recomended Level: All enemies are at Player Level. The stars and Ascension of the enemies determine the difficulty of the dungeon. x5 to enter, except for Heart Attack, which requires x7. Lady Valentine is the boss of each Dungeon, all ememies are Fire units. Quests ((STUB Note: most numbers here are taken from previous event and unconfirmed!)) Notes and Tips * There are no restrictions for Heroes to enter the event dungeons for the first three levels, however Very Hard allows no Water Heroes. * The ''Valentine Boost ''gives all Fire Heroes 25% DEF and 25% Health during the event. * is featured in the PvP Event My Dungeon is Shot Through the Heart... where you can earn 20 tokens for top rank #1 Category:Special Event